Maria Renard
Maria Renard is one of the supporting characters throughout Castlevania: Rondo of Blood its direct sequel, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Wiki Match-Ups * Princess Zelda VS Maria Renard History Information Background * Age: 12 (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood), 17 (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), 18 (Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection) * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Transylvania * Alignment: True Good * Profession: Vampire Huntress * Original Source Material: Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku Abilities * Martial Arts: By age 17, Maria Renard had mastered her skills in physical combat, and was no longer the clumsy, amateurish brawler she was as a child. With strength and technique nearly rivaling that of Richter Belmont, she can perform a variety of offensive moves: ** Kick: Maria prioritizes attacking with her legs, and as such will use a variety of kicking techniques in combat. ** Drop Kick: A devastating dash kick performed by Maria, in which she leaps forward at full speed and hits her opponent with a spinning kick. ** Jump Kick: While leaping high in the air, Maria can propel herself downwards with a dashing kick. ** High Jump: Maria propels herself numerous feet into the air, plowing through any enemies that stand in her way and allowing her to reach higher areas. ** Rolling Attack: Maria dashes towards enemies as a spinning cannon-ball. Though unusual, the move proves quite effective. Spells * Magical Abilities: Maria Renard is a prodigy mage, carrying great magical potential within her and many unique spells innate to her bloodlines. By age 12, she had intuitively learned how to summon and control the Animal Spirits, and by age 17 Maria was a legendary Beast Master. ** Chi Ball: Maria's most rudimentary magical attack. She charges her magical energies and releases it in the form of an energy ball. ** Guardian Knuckle: Maria focuses her magical power and manifests a guardian spirit, which will dash towards enemies and assault them with a intense flurry of rapid punches. Alternatively, she can focus all of her magical power in one fist and release it in the form of a single, yet devastating energized fist. ** Magical Songbook: Maria can use a songbook in combat, releasing magical soundwaves that destroy all nearby enemies. ** Magical Egg: Maria raises a magical egg, and through her powers causes it to hatch open, releasing numerous birds the fly towards her enemies. *'Celestial Beasts:' Maria Renard's is capable of summoning the Four Celestial Beasts themselves, demonstrating the highest level of mastery over Animal Spirits. **'Summon Suzaku:' Maria summons the Vermillion Bird Suzaku, which descends from the skies bringing a tempest of celestial fire and meteors with him. **'Summon Byakko:' Maria summons the White Tiger Byakko, which manifests behind her and attacks her enemy alongside her with its powerful claws. **'Summon Seiryuu:' Maria summons the Azure Dragon Seiryuu, which soars from the skies, flying through the environment and obliterating all enemies. **'Summon Genbu:' Maria summons the Black Turtle Genbu, which briefly manifests damaging all enemies on her surrounding. **'Summon Four Celestial Beasts:' Maria Renard focuses all of her magical strength and calls forth the power of all Four Celestial Beasts simultaneously, which coalesce within Maria's body rendering her invulnerable to all harm. **'Everybody, All Together Now:' An offensive variant of the previous summoning. Maria calls forth the power of all Four Celestial Beasts, and upon focusing their power in the form of four glowing magical spheres, releases it in the form of a multicolored beam of magical energy. Feats & Stats * Skills & Experiences * Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Videos Castlevania V Dracula X Rondo No Blood (TCD) Maria Longplay & Ending (PSP) Castlevania Dracula X Chronicles - Maria Playthrough Castlevania Nocturne of Moonlight - Maria playthrough (205.5%) Maria Renard - Spells (Castlevania) Gallery Castlevania - Maria Renard as seen in Rondo of Blood.png|Maria Renard as seen in Rondo of Blood Castlevania - Maria Renard as seen in the SNES version of Dracula X.jpg|Maria Renard as seen in the SNES version of Dracula X Castlevania - Maria Renard as seen in Dracula X Chronicles.png|Maria Renard as seen in Dracula X Chronicles Castlevania - Maria Renard as seen in Symphony of the Night.png|Maria Renard as seen in Symphony of the Night Castlevania - Maria Renard close-up.png|Maria Renard close-up Castlevania - Maria Renard as seen in Judgment.png|Maria Renard as seen in Judgment Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Female Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Konami Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Warrior Category:Martial Artist Category:Ki Users Category:Magic Users Category:Younger Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:True Good